1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device, and more particularly, to a portable electronic device capable of containing electronic paper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paper is generally used as the important media of writing and reading due to its flexibility and portability. However, manufacture of conventional paper consumes lots of natural resources, and further the conventional paper is not able to be written over and over again. Therefore, there is an electronic paper coming out. The basic principle of the electronic paper is to use microcapsule technology to wrap electrophoretic liquid as well as suspended pixel particles into nano-sized microcapsules so as to form electronic ink. In other words, each of the microcapsules includes white positively-charged particles and black negatively-charged particles suspended in the clear liquid. When a negatively-charged electrical field is applied to the top side of the microcapsule, the said white particles move upward. Meanwhile, there is a positively-charged electrical field applied to the bottom side of the microcapsule such that the said black particles move downward. In such a manner, the microcapsule shows white color. On the other hand, when the said electrical fields are reversely applied to the microcapsule, the microcapsule shows black color. Accordingly, via the said control of the electrical fields mentioned above, the specifically-arranged microcapsules may show black-white images cooperatively.
As known above, since the electronic paper has the following advantages of a large screen, repeatable use and having an ability to update display information via the aforementioned microcapsule technology and, furthermore, the related manufacture technology is getting more and more mature, it is generally applied to one's daily life. However, because the softness of the electronic paper still can not achieve the same level as paper, inconvenience of storage is a great disadvantage of the electronic paper in use. Besides, in the aspect of updating display information, with the development of wireless communication technology, a common method is to utilize an advanced communication system (e.g. 3G, 3.5G) for message download. But due to the disability to simultaneously utilize its advanced communication system for wireless communication, in the aspect of mechanical design of the electronic paper in prior art, it may commonly request a user to set up an extra mobile phone. As a result, it will cause increase of cost for a user as well as inconvenience of use.
In summary, how to integrate a mobile phone with an electronic paper to solve the problem of inconvenience of storing the electronic paper and request for an extra mobile phone is one of the important issues in the structural design of the electronic paper.